Monster or Mutant
by SuperSaiyanDiclonius
Summary: Lucy has been called a monster her whole life, but is she a monster, or just a mutant, why don't we ask a real monster?
1. chapter 1

**_Chapter 1: Roommate_**

Anytime Kane asked his mother how she found time to be intimate with his father, the vampire Alucard, she always dodged the question, so not even he knows how a child was born from the two most powerful vampires that ever lived.

But that wasn't important at the moment, he had been given a mission in Japan to hunt down a rogue vampire, the mission was expected to take a couple of weeks and Hellsing did not have a base in Japan which means that Kane has to find a place to stay in the meantime.

He searched the immediate area and saw a young man who was about to depart on foot, meaning he wasn't going far.

"Excuse me, do you have a place to stay?" The young man turned to the source of the question and almost had a heart attack.

Kane never pretended to be normal, from the feet up he wore black sneakers, black jeans and a black T-shirt beneath a black leather jacket, on the back of which was a large red pentagram embroidered with the family prayer "The Bird of Hermes is my name, eating my own wings to keep myself tame.", and fingerless black gloves with the same. He wore nothing on his head but his pitch black hair and full chin goatee slightly connected to large sideburns and a small mustache atop pale skin and glowing red eyes that he refused to cover.

The boy stuttered, not wanting to be rude but not wanting to speak to such a frightening individual, until he stared into his eyes. "I don't know, I'm going to see my cousin, I kinda hope she would be able to do something about that, but I didn't ask."

"Well if you can't tell me where you're going, can you tell me why?" Kane asked the boy he had transfixed with his hypnosis.

"I am enrolling in college and I decided to go to the same college as my cousin Yuka." The boy said.

"Well, I know your cousin's name, but what's your name?" Kane asked his friend.

"My name is Kouta." The boy, now known as Kouta, said.

Kane then made Kouta believe that they were friends in high school and the two college aged boys went to meet Yuka.

Kane followed his new "friend" until they encountered a young woman within their age group, a brunette whose eyes matched her hair almost perfectly.

"You're Kouta, aren't you?" The girl said, Kane determined that this was Yuka.

"Yuka." This was all Kouta had to say, the rest was translated by his smile.

Yuka returned his smile and ran to embrace him, the two shared a tender reunion before Yuka realized her cousin wasn't alone.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I'm Yuka, Kouta's cousin, are you a friend of his?" Yuka smiled warmly enough, but Kane could see the unease in her eyes.

"Yes, I am one of Kouta's friends, we graduated together and I was hoping to enroll in the same college as him." Kane said with a smile.

Yuka was unsure of this, not seeing how her cousin could be friends with an individual like this, until she looked into his eyes... and remembered.

"Oh, you must be Kane, Kouta told me about you in his letters, it's nice to meet you." Yuka said, shaking the vampire's hand.

While Kane was anxious to get started on hunting the rogue vampire, he decided to let these young people have their reunion, he may be Alucard's son, but he was raised by his mother after all.

Their trip down memory lane brought them to a beach, Kouta and Yuka spoke of the memories they shared at this spot, while Kane took in a familiar scent.

Somewhere nearby, fresh blood had been spilled. Kane believed this to be the work of the vampire and decided he would investigate when suddenly...

"Hey Kouta, what's that?" Yuka asked her cousin, Kane turned his head with Kouta to see what they had sighted.

Kouta was shocked, and Kane intrigued at the sight of a naked girl stepping onto the as though she had came in from the water.

Kane smelled blood, in fact the same blood he had smelled earlier, meaning she either survived the slaughter, or was responsible.

The girl lifted her head and parted her hair, revealing natural red eyes that showed no bloodlust.

"Nyu?" the girl said, pronouncing it as a question, before trying to run, only to trip over her own feet, she pulled herself up to her knees... and began to cry.

The three witnesses went to her, two rushing to help, and one moving to investigate.

"Huh, are those cosplay horns?" Yuka asked before seeing them for what they truly where... "No way, they're sticking out of her head."

Kane saw it too, this further added to his suspicions that the girl wasn't human, though he doubted that she was a vampire.

Kouta seemed to be reeling from the shock of seeing her horns, Kane thought it was a little much but decided it was an opportunity.

As Yuka went to snap Kouta out of his shock, Kane glided unnoticed to the girl. He smelled blood from a scratch on her head and took some on his finger, it wasn't much, but it would tell everything as recent as the massacre.

Kane licked the blood from his finger and swallowed, taking in the girls memories... there were none.

Kane was surprised to find that this girl had absolutely no recent memories, but he sensed another presence within her, two in fact.

Kane wanted to know more, but couldn't without drinking more of her blood, which would turn her.

"It looks like she's hurt." Kane said as the humans returned their attention to the girl.

"What, oh dear, what do you think happened to her?" Yuka asked Kane.

"Well, it looks like a bullet, but of course it had passed through something really thick in order to have a reduced enough recoil that it only knocked her out. Probably some morons were shooting targets near a wall and a bullet went through." Kane explained, though he believed this was shot intentionally, although the fact that she didn't heal from such a small wound definitely ruled out her being a vampire, or any other creature he had heard of.

"SOMEONE SHOT HER!!??, I'll bet they thought she was dead and tried to dump the body, I swear if I ever get my hands on them..." Yuka said in a voice that made Kouta back away slowly, Kane was only amused, as he didn't fear humans.

"Well, she can't stay here, what do you think?" Kane asked Yuka.

"Well, I suppose she can stay with you and Kouta for now." Yuka said, and they went straight to their new home, the Maple house inn.

 ** _Author's Note_** I'll warn you straight off, my writing sucks, it took me three days on and off to get this done, but I do plan to complete it. Until next time.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2:**_ _ **The Maple Inn**_

"Nyu!" The girl squealed again as she saw a bird on a telephone pole.

Yuka looked around nervously, making sure that no one was around before breathing a sigh of relief. "What's wrong with her?" Yuka muttered to herself so no one could hear.

"It's probably brain damage from the gunshot, it could be permanent, or she could wake up good as new one day." Kane said, startling Yuka as she had no idea how he heard that.

The group made it to their destination without incident, and Kane was quite impressed with his new living arrangements.

The Maple Inn, as it was called, was rather large for just Kane, Kouta and Nyu, but it was gorgeous, Kane thanked his mother, as he knew he couldn't appreciate it from his father's side of the family.

Yuka pointed Kane to his room and he excused himself, as he closed the door he could hear Nyu starting to fuss about something, but chose to ignore it in favor of contacting the Hellsing Organization as he was ordered to upon establishing a base of operations.

Kane pulled out his cellphone and dialed the number..."Hello?" The familiar voice of his mother, Seras Victoria, came through the speaker.

"Hello mother, I was calling to inform you that I have made it to Japan and found a place to stay." Kane said in a mannerism akin to Alucard.

"Already, my, that was fast, well I'll be sure to inform Sir Integra that you've arrived without inc-...it _was_ without incident right?" Seras asked nervously.

"Not to worry mother, I've only hypnotized a couple of college kids into sparing me a room in exchange for household chores, however, I've come across something...peculiar." Kane reported.

"Hmm, peculiar how?" Seras asked him.

"It's a girl, a girl with horns on her head and blood that smells...new." Kane explained.

"WHAT!? What do you mean 'new'?" Seras all but demanded, shocked by this development.

"I mean she's not human, but not anything I've encountered before, and her blood smells very close to that of a human, almost in the way an ape's does, it's odd." Kane stated.

"Is she dangerous?" Seras asked.

"I don't know, when I found her she had survived a gunshot to the head and suffered amnesia as a result, but she smelled of blood that wasn't her own and I could smell a massacre not to far away, I can't tell if she survived it, or enacted it, but I hadn't established a base yet, so I put off investigations, I want you to run this by Sir Integra and tell her that I want permission to look into this girl." Kane explained.

"Of course, I'll inform her of your discovery as soon as I can." Seras stated.

"Until then, perhaps you should keep an eye on this little damsel, I would do it for you if I were there, though that might make your mother jealous." The voice of Kane's uncle, Pip Burnnadotte, came through the phone speaker.

"No worries on that front uncle, my new 'friends' couldn't bring themselves to leave the girl to fend for herself and brought her with us to the inn." Kane stated.

"Hah, what nice kids, be sure that they don't learn about what goes bump in the night." Pip said.

"I will keep this as far from them as possible and leave their lives as I entered them, innocent." Kane promised.

"Alright love, I'll let you get back to work, let us know if you need backup." Seras asked, not because she was concerned, but so he would know that he could rely on her, Kane smiled at this, grateful that she was his mother.

"I will, goodbye." With that, Kane hung up the phone and pocketed it.

Kane unzipped his jacket and looked at the holstered pistols that covered his chest, Casull and Jackal, his father's weapons.

He stripped them, cleaned them, put them back together and made sure they were loaded, counting his ammo revealed ten full clips for each pistol.

Confident that it would suffice for this mission, he put away his weapons and rezipped his jacket and stepped outside.

"NO WAI-" Kane heard Kouta's warning too late and stepped in a wet puddle, the scent struck his nose.

"...Do you have a dog that I don't know about?" Kane said, trying to lighten the mode and his own temper as Yuka had insisted that he leave his boots at the door and the urine was now soaking his socks and getting between his toes, it was rather uncomfortable for the son of Dacula.

"No, i-it's Nyu, that girl that we found, it appears that we have to potty train her." Kouta explained as he handed the Vampire a washcloth.

Kane removed his soiled sock and scrubbed his exposed foot with the washcloth before helping Kouta clean up the mess, he could hypnotize the cousins into believing that he did the promised housework, but he was raised better than that.

Packing extra socks was something that the Vampire didn't consider vital to the mission, but he was now grateful that his mother insisted.

Yuka returned from bathing Nyu, with the latter being dressed in some of Yuka's spare clothes, which she fiddled with, unknowingly exposing herself.

After a long day of unpacking, and adjusting to one (secretly two) unexpected guest, the four young adults settled down to eat.

Kane wasn't exactly excited about the rice balls, but he would feign interest and eat with his 'friends' and when they retired for the night, he would focus on the task at hand, holding off the investigation into Nyu until Integra gave the go-ahead.

Kane ate at the rice ball while watching Kouta try to teach Nyu how to eat it, but in the end he ended up having to hold it for her, Yuka hid her jealousy well, from mortals.

Kane finished eating and excused himself to his room, he would wait for the others to finish and retire, then he would begin his investigation.

Some time after, he was roused from his meditation by raised voices, Kane exited his room to investigate and found Kouta seething, anger and sadness emanated from the boy, and he held the two halves of a broken sea shell in his hand.

"What happened?" Kane asked, turning to Yuka, who stood at the side of the room, giving her cousin some space.

"Nyu broke something that Kouta's sister gave to him, and Kouta made her leave." Yuka explained, Kane didn't know anything about these cousins, so he didn't know the significance of Kouta's sister, but he could tell from Kouta's emotions that she was likely dead.

This posed a problem, if Integra gave him the go-ahead to investigate the girl, he would have to hunt her, while hunting for the rogue vampire, but as he pondered this, Yuka whispered to him. "Listen, Kouta just needs time, he won't hold a grudge against her, but you said it yourself, she's like an infant, and we can't leave her alone, could you please go out and find her, and make sure she's okay, I'll call you when Kouta calms down."

Kane smiled and nodded his head, after giving his number to Yuka, he moved to put on his boots and exit the inn, knowing that in her current state, Nyu would be a Vampire's perfect victim, regardless of whatever her normal state was.

 _ **Author's Note:**_

That's right readers, I'm alive and so is this story and we are back to weekly chapters, I hope you're all ready for this, because things are going to get bloody.


End file.
